Samuel Tyler
Appearance History Personality Powers *'Unique Physiology': Samuel's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically 1000's of times more effective than human tissue. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood, but are believed to be part of or the source of his bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. He has been described as "the Swiss Army knife of superheroes." His powers come from his alien physiology. Born on Exodus over a millennium ago, from a super advanced civilization, boasting advanced technology and genetic modifications over its people, he would appear to be a genetically modified being with incredible powers stemming from the changes made in his body. **'Super-Human Strength': Samuel's superhuman strength comes from his plasmorphic structure formed from immensely long and complex molecular chains, augmented with his psionic and telekinetic abilities allowing him to lift incredible weights without these weights crumbling under the stress. Sam's immeasurable strength is directly proportional to his level of rage, excitement, and stress. He has been seen ripping through a bunker designed to withstand the explosion of many thousands of megatons in magnitude, has also been seen lifting tankers out of the ocean for vast distances, stalemating powerhouses like Aeacus. By modifying the density of these bio-polymers, he can make himself stronger by forcing the polymers into tighter bundles. He has shown enough strength to shatter planets and move Earth itself. **'Superhuman Speed': He is capable of moving, reacting, running and flying at superhuman speeds. While not as fast as Kyle's armor on a planet, he can fly at speeds 1000 times faster than sound and is considered one of the fastest beings in the universe. He can use this power to disarm opponents, catch bullets or shrapnel and cross vast distances in seconds. Although, he can run at speed barely exceeding mach 6. **'Superhuman Leaping Ability': He is able to use his highly developed leg muscles to leap great distances. As he becomes enraged, his strength increases considerably, which means he can jump farther than usual. He also shows incredible precision with his ability to aim his jumps and landings. He grabbed missiles on multiple occasions and landed on islands barely visible from the height he fell from. **'Superhuman Lung Capacity': Sam can inhale great quantities of air for several effects. Sam can expel the air at great speeds to knock down forests and even armed troops. He can also breathe in large amounts of air to dispel clouds of gas by exhaling it. **'Superhuman Stamina': Sam's body counteracts fatigue poisons that build up in his muscles during physical activity. In an enraged state, Sam is capable of exerting himself at peak physical capacity for several days before fatigue begins to affect him. His endurance is just as formidable as his strength or invulnerability. He can operate under extreme conditions for an indeterminate period of time without showing signs of fatigue. The exact range of this power is unknown. **'Superhuman Durability': In addition to great strength, Sam's body possesses a high degree of resistance to physical injury. The Light Bringer has survived tremendous amount of punishment throughout his career. He is able to withstand high caliber bullets, powerful energy blasts, pressures extremes, falls from orbital heights, maximized heat without blistering, maximized cold without freezing, and also powerful impacts. The bio-morphic structure of the Sam's body allows him to absorb almost all kinetic energies such as high caliber-bullets, shrapnel, or flying debris easily. He can harden his bio-polymers by rebinding them and increase his durability to the point where he is on par with Aeacus or even beyond. **'Flight': He flies by manipulation of gravitons (a subatomic particle associated with the force of gravity), manipulation of magnetic fields and control of his absolute molecular movement (a telekinetic effect). These combine to give him the ability to fly great distances with little fatigue and at great speed. He has been seen to fly at Mach 100 Speeds in his home planet's atmosphere. However, on Earth he prefers to fly at speed between Mach 10-12 at most because speed greater than this can cause great environmental damage. **'Resistance to Psychic Control': In many instances he has has demonstrated great psychic resistance as side-effect of his rage and the multiple unknown chambers inside his mind. *'Telekinesis': Projection of psychokinetic energy enables him to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, lift himself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. He's shown the typical aspects of a telekinetic; e.i. throwing people and objects around, stopping bullets in mid air, making himself invisible by bending visible light, reach into and alter ones minds and memories, etc. At first he seemed to find that using his telekinesis in forceful ways was easier than in delicate ways (i.e. shattering a brick wall proving more easy than levitating a pencil across a room). However, over time he displayed further control over fine matter. **'Telekinetic Weapons': He can manifest a telekinetic shield and katana blade composed of raw psi-energy at will, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and at its highest level, his blade can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. He can also use her swords to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. Sam's telekinetic manifestations produce visible radiance in the physical world. Thus, he can use his psychic sword as a makeshift light source in areas of darkness. His telekinetic katana is strong enough to harm other beings more powerful than himself. As of late, he has been showing even more versatility when it comes to his psionic constructs. He has been seen creating psi-bows, arrows and throwing daggers. He has created psi-crossbows with a rope attached bolt that allows not just her to swing on it, but other people as well. He has even been just using hisraw psi-energy for energy blasts. He has also created a large ninety pound spiked flail. **'Tactile Telekinesis': Uses his telekinesis to enhance his speed, strength, agility and other fighting skills to godly levels. **'Telekinetic Choke': He is able to use telekinesis to strangle or choke his target(s). **'Telekinetic Super Hearing': Sam's telekinesis allows him to hear sounds from far away shown when he was able to hear through glass when he was far away. **'Telekinetic Teleportation': He is able to view and manipulate everything involving matter around him as well teleporting anything of any size with little to no effort. **'Psionic Spikes': Has the ability to create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. **'Force-fields': Ability to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown, but it is believed that he could probably protect himself from harm at the ground zero detonation of a 1 kiloton nuclear warhead (4.18 terajoules of energy from the heat, concussion and radiation effects). He has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body’s form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. **'Intuitive aptitude': Can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.) and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, he could detect if a seal was hermetic, or not, by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. Can even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present. *'Photokinesis': He can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to simply as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. He can create a field of absolute light that blinds the targets either temporarily or permanently and may also dull or even completely negate the other senses. He can potentially able to generate light so intense it can completely obliterate objects in its path without heat. He can also generate photons of light. He can essentially absorb visible light or its partial wavelengths. He can cloak objects by creating darkness by absorbing light. He can gain invisibility by absorbing the visible light. He can project a holographic copy of herself or another object or organism. The projected holograms will often only move as directed by his mind and can usually be dispersed by the slightest touch, as well as distort and fade if viewed from different angles. **'Photokinetic Regeneration': He can use light or photons to regenerate his body with the amount used defining the speed of healing. **'Light Form': He is able to transform into state of being in which he is one with his emotions, acquiring a peace of mind, and are able to expel himself of any dark intentions. Sam's power increases and he is able control light itself. However, the abilities are mostly based on defense but is still capable of immense power. Using, this ability he can also travel at light speed and achieve temporary intangibility. *'Hygrokinesis': He can create, shape and manipulate vapor, a gas phase at a temperature where the same substance can also exist in the liquid or solid state, below the critical temperature of the substance. *'Matter Manipulation and Absorption': He can rearrange matter to create other objects of importance by rearranging molecules. He can also change the state of matter, such as changing solids into gas. Transmutation helps him escape traps and prisons, and can also be used to make an enemy's weapons inactive. He can absorb various kinds of matter into his own body. This sometimes causes him to take on the properties of said matter. Abilities Equipment Trivia